<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bury Me in This by emmanating</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731017">Bury Me in This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmanating/pseuds/emmanating'>emmanating</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Kiss, Nedley's Couch, So much kissing, new relationship nerves, sooooooo much kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmanating/pseuds/emmanating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly Earp is finally ready to face her Gayness and confronts Nicole Haught by not really saying anything and just making out with her. Basically this is what happens in the show's canon from Waverly's POV plus an extra little scene at the end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp &amp; Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bury Me in This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First things first, I'm terribly sorry for the title. I didn't have one and panicked, and it's basically just a reference to the actual title of the episode where this happens. Also yes most of the dialogue is taken directly from the scene but everything else is mine. I can't watch this scene without reliving the first time I ever saw it so I figured I'd try writing it as a one-shot.</p><p>I used to write fanfic on another site but this is my first one posted here so I guess we'll see how this goes. Hope y'all like it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waverly had made it through most of the police station before she realized how glad she was that she hadn’t seen Wynonna—or for that matter, Dolls. Not a single footstep echoed through the empty halls besides hers.</p><p><em>Good</em>, Waverly thought. She didn’t think she could carry a conversation right now, and didn’t want to try.</p><p>She strode through the doorway into the sheriff’s office. The sight of Officer Nicole Haught sent her stomach lurching into her toes. Only grabbing the counter kept her from crumpling to her knees. <em>Wouldn’t that be fun to try to explain</em>, she thought.</p><p>The light from a single lamp bathed Nicole’s face as she examined something on the desk—some paperwork? It wasn’t important. She’d woven her hair into a tight French braid, as per normal. How many times had Waverly imagined curling her fingers into that braid and pulling it out into gentle waves?</p><p>Nicole looked up, her lips parting.</p><p><em>Don’t chicken out.</em> Before she could say anything—ask why Waverly was there, perhaps—Waverly blurted out, “Nedley out for dinner?”</p><p>God, why had she said it like that? Like she was only interested in seeing him?</p><p>Nicole had clearly been thrown by the question. “Uh, you mean happy hour at Shorty’s?” she asked, her words coming slower than normal. “Same time every day. Like clockwork.”</p><p><em>Good.</em> Waverly eyed Nedley’s personal office as Nicole spoke. She didn’t want to have to come up with an excuse for dragging Nicole out before her shift had finished. <em>Can I borrow Nicole for five minutes? I can’t wait any longer. I have to kiss her.</em> God, just the thought sent tingles racing through her entire body.</p><p>A thought struck Waverly then, a crazed idea. Happy hour at Shorty’s lasted for another couple hours. Even if Nedley planned to come back tonight, it wouldn’t be for a while. And those blinds looked all too tempting.</p><p>Waverly didn’t hesitate, didn’t stop to overthink, didn’t try to talk herself out of it. She didn’t even pause to grab Nicole’s hand to drag her into the office with her. Judging from her exclamation of, “Hey!” thought, Nicole would follow on her own.</p><p>It was surprisingly large for an office, with space for a desk, multiple chairs, plants, and even a couch. Waverly shrugged out of her coat and threw it unceremoniously into a corner. <em>How the fuck do these things work? </em>she thought, reaching for the blinds’ strings.</p><p>“Wave!”</p><p>Outside, Waverly heard the scrape of a desk chair and Nicole’s shoes. No time to analyze it. Waverly yanked on one and—miraculously—the blinds shut. The next couple proved just as easy to close. <em>Seems Aunt Gus was right. Things never worked this easy with Champ.</em> Though of course it was silly to base the success of a relationship off of blinds. <em>God, a relationship? Definitely not yet. </em></p><p>“Hey!” Nicole stood in the doorway, staring at her. Waverly made eye contact for an instant—not even a second—and immediately looked away. She couldn’t kiss Nicole yet, but <em>God</em> she wanted to so badly. If she’d stared into those warm eyes a millisecond longer Waverly would be caught in her trap.</p><p>“Excuse me,” she muttered instead. She grabbed Nicole’s wrist—ignoring the explosion of nerves at the skin-to-skin contact—and yanked her inside, slamming the door. Finally, <em>finally</em> they were alone.</p><p>“What is your problem?” Nicole demanded. Her words barely registered in Waverly’s mind as she turned back toward Nicole, letting herself stare up into her face: her dark eyebrows, her brown eyes, her defined cheekbones and nose, her lips. Her lips.</p><p>Nicole was talking again. Waverly couldn’t hear a word and didn’t care. She lunged toward her, clinging to her shoulders as she grabbed the back of her neck and—</p><p>God it was perfect.</p><p>Nicole’s mouth gave under Waverly’s, delightfully soft and so warm. She stumbled backwards, her words turning into desperate kisses, her hands flying to Waverly’s wrists and gripping them with strength from years of training. Waverly couldn’t help but moan as Nicole’s strong chin pressed into hers, kiss after kiss leaving saliva stains on her lips.</p><p>The ground fell out from under her. Waverly’s immediate thought was that this reality-altering sensation had never happened with Champ, until she realized Nicole had tripped. Waverly landed atop her on the couch and—she couldn’t help herself, the sight of Nicole lying beneath her—she kissed her again with enough force to knock their teeth together. The slightest taste of Nicole’s tongue blacked out Waverly’s mind.</p><p>All of a sudden she felt pressure against her chest. Nicole’s hand splayed between her collarbones as she scooted towards the armrest. Dread swamped her body and she pulled back immediately, panting. <em>God I’m such an idiot, I didn’t ask if she wanted to, maybe that was too forward, what if she—</em></p><p>Nicole took a couple deep breaths, staring up into Waverly’s eyes. Strands of hair had come loose from her plait. Waverly bit down on her tongue and pushed herself farther away. <em>I won’t kiss her again. That’s it, I had my chance and blew it, and God she looks so hot but—</em></p><p>“What happened to friends?” Nicole asked.</p><p>Waverly could have sobbed with the force of her relief. <em>She’s okay. She’s not upset. She wants an explanation. God, she certainly deserves one.</em></p><p>“You know what I’ve always wanted?”</p><p>Again, Nicole hesitated. “What?”</p><p>“To parachute out of a plane at fifteen thousand feet. Yeah. To swim far, far out into the ocean so that I can’t see the bottom anymore. To eat geoduck.”</p><p>Waverly could see her ramble wasn’t helping Nicole understand one bit. She leaned forward again, as though less physical distance could help transmit her mess of thoughts.</p><p>“Isn’t that the one that kinda looks like a pe—” Nicole’s mouth contorted.</p><p>
  <em>Now she’ll think you just like dick. She’s probably thinking of you giving Champ head right now. Nice one.</em>
</p><p>“Yeah, it is. Point is,” Waverly said, trying to sound as earnest as possible and get that image out of her head, “I’ve always wanted to do things that scared me. But…” As Nicole’s expression softened, Waverly found all of a sudden that she couldn’t get words out as easily. The closer she got to the intent of her ramble, the more vulnerable she felt at the idea of actually saying it. <em>Will she think I’m dumb? Probably, I mean it is dumb. But you’ve got to tell her. This will be different. No more keeping dumb thoughts inside, remember?</em></p><p>“Well, it’s not so easy to be brazen when the thing that you want, that scares you to death, is…sitting right in front of you.”</p><p>In the silence following her confession, Waverly became very aware of Nicole’s hips beneath her. The anxious part of her worried that she might be uncomfortable from Waverly straddling her, but almost instantly she rationalized that if their positions were switched, she wouldn’t even be in the same dimension as discomfort.</p><p>Nicole’s voice nearly broke. “I scare you?”</p><p>“Yes!” A laugh underlined Waverly’s word. <em>Thank God.</em> “Yes, you do. Because I don’t wanna be friends.”</p><p>If Waverly hadn’t been mid-rant, the sight of Nicole’s lips parting in the smallest gasp would have drawn her straight back on top of her. But she’d promised she wouldn’t stop until she’d said everything she needed to.</p><p>“When I think about what I wanna do most in this world…it’s you.”</p><p>The corner of Nicole’s mouth quirked upward. In the span of a couple seconds it had morphed into a grin.</p><p>Despite Nicole’s obvious delight, Waverly couldn’t stop herself from apologizing. “Oh God, that sounded so much more romantic in my head.” She paused, more to see if Nicole would kiss her again than anything. “Just, ah, jump in anytime Nicole, because I really, really don’t know how to do this.”</p><p>Finally—God, finally—Nicole replied. “Oh, sure you do.”</p><p><em>How could she possibly have just gotten hotter?</em> There were undead demons roaming this town; surely Nicole had to be some kind of magical creature; there was no possible way she could be human. <em>What, you think she’s a unicorn? You idiot.</em></p><p>“Maybe I should just stop talking,” Waverly muttered, more to herself than to Nicole.</p><p>Freeing her hands from beside Waverly’s thighs, Nicole picked up the ends of Waverly’s scarf—she hadn’t realized she’d forgotten to take it off with her coat. Waverly almost apologized for making Nicole take it off, berating herself for not exposing her neck earlier <em>(it’s one of the most common erogenous zones, how could you overlook that?)</em>. When Nicole began winding the scarf around her hands instead, pulling Waverly closer inch by heart-pounding inch, she suddenly found her mouth dry of words.</p><p>“See, you’re getting better at this already,” Nicole said, lifting one eyebrow as if challenging her.</p><p>It was the eyebrow that did it. <em>Two can play at that game, Nicole,</em> Waverly thought. She waited until they had almost started kissing again, until Nicole lifted herself off of the armrest with abs Waverly could feel flexing through her pants, until Nicole’s exhales blew hot on her lips, before—with difficulty—pulling back with what she hoped was a shit-eating smirk.</p><p>“Maybe you should stop talking too.”</p><p>Nicole considered her for a second. “Maybe you should make me.”</p><p>Waverly couldn’t hold herself back any longer. Nicole lay in front of her—beneath her—her eyes dancing and a smile she couldn’t seem to hide no matter what she or Waverly did. Nicole. The cocky woman who’d strode into Shorty’s just in time to see one of Waverly’s most embarrassing moments, helped take off her shirt, and left a business card of all things and the promise of a coffee date, despite Waverly’s half-hearted excuses. The strong, protective deputy who’d treated Chrissy with such care after the disastrous bachelorette party. The stubborn friend who’d put up with each one of Waverly’s miscommunications and uncertainties.</p><p>God, she was so hot. And, judging from the intensity of her gaze, she still felt the same about Waverly.</p><p>She let herself fall on top of Nicole, her lips meeting hers in a rush of absolute desire. This time, instead of confused questions, Waverly heard a moan smothered in the kiss, and this time she was fairly certain it hadn’t come from her. This time, too, with Nicole’s hands still gripping her scarf and Nicole’s lips pressing into hers, Waverly realized she was no longer in control. Not that she minded.</p><p>Waverly closed her eyes, lost in the sensation of hard pressure cloaked in the softness of Nicole’s skin, letting gravity pull her body into Nicole’s. The scent of something like vanilla donuts, overlaid with the muskier smell of the sheriff’s office clinging to her uniform, invaded her nose. Waverly tried to hold her face above Nicole’s, while at the same time threading her fingers into the braid, but couldn’t figure out where to put her elbows and found Nicole’s hair too tight to work her hands through.</p><p>Then Nicole was pushing her again, the scarf apparently forgotten, but this time she sat up with Waverly. She broke away once to orient her legs under herself, then kissed Waverly hard enough to push her down to the other armrest. Waverly only faintly felt its hard edge as Nicole’s hand snaked around her waist, pulling her upward just as Nicole fell on top of her and—holy fuck, how could she press herself into Waverly <em>just so</em> like that?</p><p>
  <em>If she’s this good at making out, I wonder what actual sex is like?</em>
</p><p>The thought brought a gasp to Waverly’s lips and Nicole drew away for a second, immediately making eye contact as she sucked in a breath and—was that a smile? Still? Waverly nearly laughed at that. <em>Thank God I’m not useless at this. </em></p><p>There was only time enough for Waverly to inhale before Nicole was upon her again. Waverly had no clue how each kiss could possibly be better than the last; each one had to be one of the best she’d ever had, yet somehow Nicole managed it. Waverly couldn’t help herself.</p><p>She cupped the back of Nicole’s neck, pulling her closer, closer. There was a frantic energy to her kisses, she knew, but Nicole matched each one, smiling against her mouth. For some reason, that sensation turned Waverly on more even than one of Nicole’s moans, and when Nicole accidentally grazed her lower lip with her teeth, Waverly’s sharp intake of breath echoed around the office.</p><p>Nicole had drawn back, checking to see if Waverly was still okay. She grinned and placed a finger against Waverly’s mouth. “Shhh,” she whispered. “Don’t want anyone to hear us.”</p><p>Waverly had barely to yank Nicole’s hand out of the way before they were kissing again.</p>
<hr/><p>Only an hour later—though Waverly could’ve sworn it had been longer—she and Nicole exited the police station. Waverly had reclaimed her coat and Nicole had locked up the office behind her, followed by a somewhat awkward walk to the front. Waverly had no idea what to say; her brain felt like a swirl of cotton candy. She’d shoved her hands into her pockets more from not knowing what else to do with them than anything. Should she hold Nicole’s hand? Did she want Waverly to? Did Waverly want to? God, why did things have to keep being confusing?</p><p>“This is mine.” Nicole paused beside a large truck. Her hands rested on her belt, making no move to open the door.</p><p>Waverly opened her mouth to make a comment along the lines of, “I should have guessed,” but before she could find the right words, Nicole continued.</p><p>“Er, do you want a ride back to the Homestead?”</p><p>“Oh, no, no I’m fine. Wynonna’s at Shorty’s. I can just grab a ride with her.”</p><p>“Wynonna’s driving? After happy hour?” Nicole raised her eyebrows.</p><p>“I’m driving,” Waverly corrected herself. “It’s just, she has the car at Shorty’s and drove here. Of course she wouldn’t drive us home. That’d be crazy.” She tried to smile but it came out more like a grimace.</p><p>“Oh, okay. Good.” Nicole glanced toward her truck but still made no move to get inside.</p><p>“I guess dating a cop means no casual rule-breaking,” Waverly said into the silence. When Nicole shot her a startled look she realized what she’d said. “Uh, not that Wynonna and I regularly go around rule-breaking! Even in a casual way. And not to say we’re dating either! I just, uh—” she made a face. “Not to say I’d be against it, though! All that kissing in there? Very good. Great, even! I mean—”</p><p>She covered her face with her hands before she could say anything else, her cheeks burning. <em>And it was going so good before now too! God, she’s gonna think I’m such an idiot.</em></p><p>“Hey.” Nicole pried apart Waverly’s wrists.</p><p>When Waverly stared up at her, all her worry vanished in the wake of Nicole’s gentle smile. She kissed Waverly, who melted into chocolate syrup under her touch. It was long and deep, and by the time Nicole pulled away, Waverly could no longer feel her toes. If her brain had been cotton candy before, Nicole had just poured a gallon of water over it.</p><p>“How about coffee tomorrow?”</p><p>“Tomorrow?” Waverly blinked, trying in vain to pull herself together enough to have a normal conversation.</p><p>“Yeah. Say, 10 AM at the diner?”</p><p>“I’ll be there,” Waverly said, unable to stop a grin from eating up the lower half of her face.</p><p>Instead of responding, Nicole kissed Waverly again. She closed her eyes, grabbing onto Nicole’s collar to pull her down to Waverly’s level. Again, she smelled something like vanilla, reminding her vividly of the dipped donuts she’d eaten that morning. God, they’d been good. But kissing Nicole was somehow miles better.</p><p>“Tomorrow, then.” Nicole tipped her hat as she opened her car door and slid inside. “Good luck getting Wynonna out of Shorty’s. And if she won’t let you have the car tomorrow call me. I’ll pick you up. You’ve still got my card, right?”</p><p>Waverly’s face grew warm again as she nodded. “Somehow I couldn’t get rid of it.”</p><p>“Imagine that.”</p><p>The last Waverly saw of Nicole as she reversed her truck out of the parking spot was yet another of those infectious smiles, one that lit up her eyes and, for that matter, her entire face.</p><p>She watched the truck bump onto the main street and accelerate, staring after Nicole long after she’d disappeared around the side of the building, when only the roar of her engine was left of her presence. Then, finally, Waverly pulled out her phone and punched in Wynonna’s number.</p><p>“If you’re off doing something dangerous or hanging out with Doc, I’m gonna kill you,” she muttered as she put it to her ear.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>